Break A Leg
by omalleyanatomy26
Summary: Blaine runs after Kurt after the end of I Am A Unicorn episode. He tells Kurt he didn't audition for the part. Kurt tells him to go for it, he doesn't want to hold Blaine back. Klaine fluff. A one shot.


**Just because the ending BROKE my heart and I have to write something to cheer me up!**

Blaine's throat closed. The role of Tony was just on the edge of his finger tips. He could have it, but...was it worth it? He blinked several times. A leading role would be a great way to make new friends at a new school. To find his place here...But his place was with Kurt. Kurt mattered more to him than any leading role. Kurt dreamed so much bigger than him.

"Would you mind?" Artie asked. Blaine swallowed.

"I really would rather play a supporting role," Blaine stammered. The others frowned.

"Really?" Coach Beast asked. "Can I ask why?"

Blaine didn't want to say the truth, so he lied.

"New school is really overwhelming," he said. "Plus prepping for Nationals.. not so sure of I could commit to a full time leading role."

Emma nodded understandingly.

"We're sorry to hear you say that," said Emma.

"If you change your mind let us know," Artie added. "You were great. You'll get something, defiantly."

"Thanks." Blaine blinked back some tears before he ran off the stage in search for Kurt.

He found Kurt walking in the hallway, his head held down.

"Kurt!" He was breathless. "There you were, I just got done with auditions, and-"

"I know," sighed Kurt as he turned around. Blaine stared at him.

"You've been crying."

"You were amazing," said Kurt with a smile. "Really really amazing. You are the perfect Tony. I know they want you to try out for that role, and you have every reason-"

"Wait, you heard all that?" Blaine looked shocked. "How long did you stay?"

"Long enough to know who they want you to play." Kurt's lower lip trembled when he spoke. Blaine swallowed.

"You should have stayed longer, Kurt, cause I said no."

Kurt looked at him sharply.

"What?"

"Turned them down." Blaine smiled at him.

"But...you wanted it-"

"Not as badly as you, and it's not worth losing you over a role..."

"Wait." Kurt gripped his arms tightly. "You think that I would leave you if you got the role of Tony?"

Blaine bit his lip.

"Well no...but you'd be miserable. I would hate to be the one to cause you pain..."

"Oh Blaine, YOU could never make me miserable. I'm miserable at the situation, not at you. That there's no real main roles I can do right now, and make it convincing. But that's...not your fault, not at all. I can't believe you turned a role of a life time down for me."

Kurt blinked back his own tears.

"That's incredibly romantic but it's like I said when you transferred, down the road it could lead to resentment. I don't want you to look back and have regret. For anything. I don't want you angry that you couldn't do something. I don't want you sacrificing what you want for me...I don't want to hold you back, Blaine. I'm NOT going to be that boyfriend. I'm nobodies consultation prize."

"I never said you were!" Blaine said quickly and Kurt shook his head.

"It's okay, I know what you meant and I'm so so incredibly moved that you did this for me, Blaine. Really...but go back there and tell them you've changed your mind."

"What?" Blaine just stared at him.

"Do it," Kurt urged. "Go, it'll be okay. We'll be okay. I know you want to do this so please, go and follow your dreams. As cheesy as that sounds."

Blaine didn't bother blinking back his tears.

"I have the best boyfriend ever," he said as he gripped Kurt's hand and leaned forward to kiss him. Kurt embraced the kiss and hug and held onto Blaine like he never wanted to let go. He was terrified at how sudden conflict seemed to emerge in a relationship. How much work it was, and how communication was so important.

"Has anyone told you you're amazing recently?" Blaine added as he kissed Kurt on the cheek. Kurt smiled.

"No,but it's nice to hear."

"They should tell you that ever day, because you are."

Blaine kissed him again and Kurt smiled his first real smile in days.

"Go," he said as he pushed Blaine back to the theater room. "Go and audition for it."

Blaine smiled, still overwhelmed by what just happened.

"Break a leg," Kurt called to him and he turned around, his eyes sparkled as he grinned.

"I love you too."


End file.
